Semiconductor devices may be “backside biased,” meaning that the devices may include a region of dielectric material located between an active surface of the semiconductor devices and backside surfaces of the semiconductor devices. As electrical currents are processed by integrated circuitry embedded within or located on the active surface, the dielectric material may cause the semiconductor device to operate as a capacitor, with charge accumulating in the semiconductor material of the semiconductor device at the backside surface. The accumulated charge may undesirably interact with the integrated circuitry, causing the semiconductor device to behave in unintended ways or even damaging the semiconductor device.